tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
I'm no expert but I do have a little experience. Here's is a brief guide to getting started in the world of TDP4 Guide 'Find people your level' : When beginning this game, join games with mostly people around level 0-1. At first, other players will easily outgun, but over time you will gain better weaponry and more experience at playing TDP4. : Here are some general guide lines what level characters should play together *0-1 (mostly pistols) *2-9 (mostly sub-machine guns and shotguns) *10-30 (mostly assault rifles) *30+ (mostly sniper rifles, rocket launchers, heavy machine guns) : Fear not of a higher level or better equiped character. They may have the advantage but they are not indestructible (well at least if they are somewhat close to your level). Remember if they got a really good gun for their level then they are missing health. Grenades are a great way to level the playing field. If your in team deathmatch gang up on people. ''Learn the controls'' : Make a game and mess around so you get a feel for the controls. It is important to know that your accuracy improves when you crouch and more so when you lay down. Also, in some ways you also become a smaller target. You will quickly find out that it is crucial to learn when to do this. You can also upgrade your health to have for hp so that is it hard for people to kill you. Mostly some people can pay for this game crated by JavelinOU from kongregate 'Learn the maps' : Make a game for each map so you can learn it's lay out. The way the maps are drawn is very interesting but can be difficult to manuever. Practice helps. Each map has great defensive positions, hiding spots and ambush places. Also,try to learn the locations of the items. 'Level 0 weapon options' : In the shop you will find two weapons you can equip without needing extra skill points. Those two weapons are the Mini Uzi and Colt. Both are about twice as good as the glock and will help you level up faster, but they set you back on your purchase of your first shotgun or MP5. If you can hande the Glock well, then it may be worth it to grind it out, and get as much money as you can until you can buy the shotgun or MP5 (A mini Machine gun). If you want to play just click this website 'Get in games and grind' : In this game youve got to do some hard grinding to level up. Most of the time you're facing stronger opponents.You gotta stick to your guns and battle it out.This is really the best way to get good at the game. Find a game mode you like look for some cool people to play with and put in some time duking it out. 'Get a character strategy' : You will want to decide on a character strategy before you spend any skill points or spend any money. This helps you be efficient with your time and develop your character at the proper pace. If you do not adopt a strategy,the game can give you some headaches down the road when better characters regularily get the best of you. In the next section,I will outline some of the basic character strategies. Basic Character Strategies 'Guns first: SMG & Rifles' : This is the most popular effictive strategy. Your first skill points are spent in strength and accuracy and you buy a MP5. The MP5 shreds most characters up for a while. You then start spend skill points towards the M16. Which is devestatingly powerful to all but the toughest characters. After this point add health and defense or work towards a power weapon. : Pros: You can always kill people. Easily take advantage of newbs. : Cons: You're a glass cannon easily killed by most characters no matter the weapon. 'Strength Route' : Here you place points mostly in the strength skill. Allowing you to buy the powerful Shotguns,and later Machine Guns,and even later,rocket launchers. As awesome as it would be to be able to neglect health and focus strength,you most likely cant,without getting murdered in half a second. From level 0-2 you should save for your shotgun which is somewhat expensive. This means you'll be slighty out gunned vs many other low level characters at first. Buy a powerful weapon so you can kill easier. You also insult the person by saying, "owned" or " :)". : Pros: Access to some cool weapons. Very powerful options late game. : Cons: You have a couple stretches where you have to grind with a less effective gun (0-2 and 2-8+). During the shotgun period your range is limited. 'Tank Route' : Here you buy either a Colt or Mini Uzi (your preference) because they don't require any stats which allows you to focus on your health. You will have the advantage on most low level characters who don't have strong guns yet. But by level 4 many will start get strong enough to shred you. I would recomend taking health for levels 1 and 2 and then accuracy and strength 3 and 4 so you can use the MP5 before going back to health. (at this time I can't recomend the defense skill so skip it until further notice.) : Pros: A pretty solid character type. : Cons: Slower access to fancy weapons. Being out gunned against all the guns first characters. 'Balanced' : Start out with a health upgrade then pick either a shotgun or MP5 use levels 2 and 3 to equip your choice. Then each level alternate between health and equip skills. : Pros: You'll have a decent weapon for a while. You'll be tougher then most characters. Well Balanced,as the build states. : : Cons:Slower access to power weapons (it may feel like forever). : mased pertaters Here are some Game strategies (ingame); how to use them and how to fight against them. Camper on my poop: The best strategy here is to throw a pokeball at your enemies and hope you catch them. Now if the red little ball thingy goes *BEEP BEEP BEEP* you didn't catch him... then he's angry so he killz you. Now when you respawn thorw your gun at it and say poop... THE END! Requirements: You need to have a pretty good gun to do this. It would be senseless to wait for enemies to show up right in front of you if you cannot kill them very fast. Good for that is the Colt or the Gold Eagle for beginners. (0-2) Than I would suggest to either get the shotguns which will bring you through up to level 9 / 10. Than you definetely should get either an M16 or save for the aug. Gettin' the aug at a very early level will help you enormously to shred people even up to level 16. Spots: Remember: Every map has its own hiding spots. But generally you can take every respawning spot on the map, every corner where you can be hardly seen.but where you have a decent view of the area. Positive Aspects: You get pretty easily kills, as well as a pretty decent statistic. You'll get more self-confident while doing this and its always a good strategy if nothing else is working. It's also nice if you play against people who are 2-5 levels above you to powerlevel. Negative Aspects: Usually campers are not liked to be seen, especially on deathmatch. Usually people give it up when they got killed 10 times in a row while you are hiding. So keep in mind, if you want those bonuses for killing 100 or 250 people or to even get medals, do NOT camp all the time. Stopping the camper: Grenades are a very good way to flush a camper out of their hiding spot. However, keep in mind that grenades will usually inflict little damage (unless you have a high explosion stat). Usually, the camper will jump out just for a second to avoid the grenade, and that is when you attack. In many maps, there are positions where you can easily shoot campers in popular camping spots while not even letting the camper know you're there. This involves watching closely at where the camper's bullets are coming from, then getting in a nice position off screen (you can't see the camper and they can't see you) and fire where the bullets came from. This works especially well in maps such as "Nuclear Sandstorm" and "Cold Day in Hell". Some maps have camping spots in which you can perform the "platform glitch". In the Space Lab for example (the little room on the right side right below the blue flag), you can stand right above the platform and shoot straight down (works with assault rifles, have yet to test other weapons). If done right, some of your bullets should go through the floor and hit the camper. Make sure the camper is right below you, as the glitch will only work when you shoot straight down. However, it is most important that you get to know the map your playing in really well, as this will help you find the camping spots and how to stop the campers. Single Maps with really good hiding spots will be included soon.